The present invention relates to an attachment for mounting to a ground supported, mobile engine hoist to effect removal and the reinstallation of a vehicle transmission. Engine hoists of the type to which this invention is directed includes a relatively long low chassis mounted on wheels or rollers for mobility. From one end a pivotally connected, load lifting mechanism is provided, whereby to raise and engage a load, i.e. transmission. Typically, the component for contacting the load is a saddle or platform.
There are a number of prior art devices or adapters that were developed for use with an engine jack or hoist to assist mechanics in removing, performing work thereon, and reinstalling a vehicle transmission. Several of such devices or adapters are described in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,236, to Smith, teaches an engine hoist transmission attachment for enabling an engine hoist to remove and install a transmission. The attachment includes an adapter portion coupling with an existing engine hoist. The adapter portion includes a leveling arm positioned essentially parallel to a lifting arm of the engine hoist. A transmission stand is coupled with the adapter portion and is adapted for supporting a transmission thereon. The transmission stand includes an upper plate supporting the transmission thereon.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,233, to Goss, discloses a lift jack adapter for cradling a heavy irregularity shaped object, such as an automotive transmission that includes a rigid base for mounting to a lift jack and pairs of laterally spaced arms extending up from the base, the upper ends of those arms are terminated by flanges for engaging the underside of the object cradled in the adapter. These flanges are fastened to the object and positively connect the object to the adapter so that one can raise and lower the object using the jack and repair the object in relative safety.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,278, to Johnsen, relates to an adapter for a transmission jack that includes a square planar plate mounting plural, pivotal members at the respective corners of the planar plate.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,837, to Turner, is directed to a transmission lifting attachment for a mobile lifting jack. The attachment includes a column mounted on the saddle of the lifting jack and extending vertically therefrom, a table mounted on the column for universal above the upper end thereof. Further, means are carried by the column and operatively engaged with the table for holding the table in a selected position adjacent the upper end of the column, and work holders carried by the table for adjustment thereon.
The foregoing patents are just several exemplary references on the efforts of different inventors to design and construct a suitable adapter attachment for use with a mobile lifting jack for removing and reinstalling a vehicle transmission. However, such references fail to show an adapter attachment that securely holds the vehicle transmission while allowing full access to the transmission positioned on the adapter attachment. The manner by which the present invention achieves these goals will become more apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.